Say You'll Remember Me
by Pontopo
Summary: How does the teams chemistry change when The Huntress joins them in their crusade? Can Helena really turn the other leaf and do good with Team Arrow? Or is she destined to fall back into a life of revenge and darkess?
1. The Team

_**Oliver/Helena. MAY CHANGE! Possible pairings are ENDLESS.**_

_**(E for everyone/rating may change to M for mature)**_

_**So I'm not yet sure if this is going to be a one shot, an ongoing series, or a bunch of one shots! Vote for what you'd like to see! (And if it's an ongoing series would you rather it follow the Huntress on her travels or Oliver and the Arrow team?)**_

"Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress staring at the sunset." -Taylor swift, Wildest Dreams.

Helena had been out of jail and doing good alongside Oliver for a few weeks and with Sara's absence Helena was a welcomed addition to the team. Of course Diggle and Felicity still had their doubts about the dark haired beauty Helena's loyalty really did belong to justice now and she proved that over and over again.

Fighting through a group of armed men who were outside of a dark truck, which according to Felicity would be carrying a whole load of illegal weapons, Oliver grabbed the end of one of their weapons and ripped it out of their hand throwing it to the ground. Bashing the behind of some ones head with his bow the hooded vigilante watched him fall, the fight was going well right up until someone jumped on Oliver's back choking him until he was on the ground.

Arrows went through the two other standing men, the one holding Oliver by his neck turned around to see the Huntress in her black leather outfit. "Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" He yelled "there was only supposed to be one of-" before he could finish Huntress smirked and cut him off "guess you thought wrong." She said shooting him through the wrist with her cross bow.

"Huntress!" Oliver said standing up breathing a sigh of relief "thanks for the save." He brushed some dust off his pants with his hand out of habit.

Helena grinned in Oliver's direction "anytime Ollie." She spoke smugly, but she always seemed to talk like that. Something about wearing a costume and a mask automatically made you feel like a bad ass, and talking like nothing bothered her was one of the many ways Helena masked her pain.

"I told you before no names in the field." Oliver reminded Helena in a somewhat more serious tone.

"Relax Ollie no one's here. Let's just get back to the cave." She said rolling her eyes "Felicity must be worried about you by now." Helena said picking up Oliver's broken communicator from the ground.

Oliver nodded "ya, true I forgot about that." He scratched the back of his neck "man I got to be more careful about this stuff, with money being kind of tight now." He frowned "let's get going..." Oliver said shaking his previous statements off, they were all quite depressing and he opted not to think like that usually. Hopping on his bike Oliver looked at Helena "bring your bike? Or need a ride?" He asked smiling in the woman's direction.

"Yeah I need a ride..." She chuckled hopping on the back of his bike.

Not too much longer the vigilantes arrived at their "hide out" to see Felicity laying in her chair as always nervously staring into her screen "Felicity!" Oliver smiled yelling out to his favourite bubbly IT girl.

"Oh god!" Felicity said startled by the entrance turning her chair to look at the costumed pair of vigilantes "I was worried something happened to you! I mean your communicator went dead, what happened?"

Holding up Oliver's broken communicator that she had kept to make a point Helena sighed "Oliver your off your game. Is something wrong?" She asked sincerely looking up at Oliver.

Answering without any hesitation Oliver spoke solemnly "no, nothing's wrong Helena." He laid a hand on her shoulder "I had a bad night."

"In our line of work one bad night gets you killed, and I'm not always going to be around to save your ass!" She smiled punching his shoulder playfully.

"Right..." Oliver frowned "your plane for Sicily leaves tonight doesn't it?" He asked shaking the sadness out of his voice, Helena was someone he felt a genuine connection with and now that they weren't dating he could always count on her to be there drama free as an equal, a partner. Doing patrols and missions would be a lot more dangerous now, he had no one to watch his back, Diggle had to stay out of the field as much as possible and he had out Roy back on the bench after an outburst in the field, he would probably be bringing him back into the game sooner then he had originally anticipated now.

"Afraid so" Helena frowned looking up at Oliver laying her hand on the side of his neck. Leaning up the dangerous woman in leather kissed his cheek and smiled "I'll be back when you need me most." She said reassuringly "until then try not to forget me." And with that she would leave Starling without a single trace.


	2. Tides Of War

_**AN/so last chapter was a little slow starting out, I can assure you this one is fast, and furious. see what I did there huh? huh? ahahaha! Anyway this chapter brings in Slade and Isabel! enjoy :)**_

Helena was in the air port soon ready to board her plane to Sicily. She sat in a chair looking at the other rows of people who were to waiting to leave, Helena couldn't help but wonder how many of them were looking for a fresh start like she was.

Helena was nervous, and that was strange because Helena was never afraid of anything! She was leaving Starling, and possibly for a long time. Yet at the same time she was so excited, she was leaving Starling, the possibilities seemed endless. Maybe some day she would come back as a whole new woman. After all that's what this was about for her, she wanted to experience new things, become a better person, and come back to her home when she felt ready.

Everything was quiet, at least quiet to Helena. There were whispers and there was even shouting but none of it seemed to matter to fair haired beauty. Nothing of the noise mattered until a part of the roof blew up and Ravager was lowered in on a cable.

"Where's the pretty little Huntress?" Isabel smirked taking her swords out of their casings on her back.

Helena had heard stories about this woman, but she couldn't be here, because in one of these stories this woman died!

Looking down Helena was calm, she hid her face as best she could with her hair while sending Oliver a text

IM} "Airport/Isabel!"

Quickly the brunette put her phone back, hidden away in her pocket.

The biggest tell tail of it all seemed to be that Helena didn't dive to the floor putting her hands up like everyone else did. The thing made Helena stand out was her the fact that she was trying to blend in. Helena acted so calm that she stuck out for not acting out of order and chaotic like everyone else had.

"Oh-No." Helena mumbled watching Ravager charge to her seat.

* * *

><p>Oliver sat alone In The Arrow Cave when he heard his phone beep, he didn't really want to answer it. Oliver was so sad to see Helena go just as she became a trusted ally and friend, but he knew that The Huntress would be back when he needed her most. As tempting as ignoring everything and just sitting quietly for the rest of the day was he knew he had to tend to his duties.<p>

Picking up his phone Oliver's eyes scrunched together "Isabel?" He though "Isabel who?" That's when it clicked, the only Isabel he knew "Isabel Rochev.. Oh no."

Getting up out of his chair Oliver was heading towards his suit. and as soon as he reached the glass case he kept the green leather suit in the one and only Death Stroke was jumping down from the top of the stairs that entered the cave from the foundry.

"Hello again Kid." Slade smirked looking at Oliver. He left his mask behind, this wasn't a matter of mask vs man, this was personal. And it had to be done right.

"Slade?" Oliver said sternly in pure disbelief, he was stunned. Oliver jailed this man, he put him on an island with nobody! That's when everything came together, if Isabel was never dead then that meant she could have "saved" Slade.

"I was a little disappointed you didn't give me more of a challenge to escape from." Smirked the white haired villain looking over to Oliver "maybe without the mirakuru I might actually have a little time to enjoy this fight."

"Slade, you have to listen to me, we're brothers.. Remember?" Oliver pleaded to his old friend now enemy.

"We stopped being brothers a long time ago Oliver, you made a choice and that choice made us enemies." Slade spoke coldly in his husky voice. Slade had the kind of voice that sent shivers down some ones back simply by muttering one single word, any single word.

* * *

><p>Helena jumped out of her chair as Isabel approached "come on Helena, your a survivor." She thought "now think, how are you going to survive this?" The Huntress muttered finishing her thought.<p>

The security guards weren't even doing anything, they were all running. The people on the ground, none seemed to have a gun, or any means of self defence for that matter. These were all things Helena took in as she scanned for her best way to defend herself.

Jumping on the back of a security gaurd she grabbed his gun. "I'm sorry about this" she mumbled pulling him down to save herself, and the man, from a shot fired from Isabel's gun. "But I have a feeling you'll like to thank me for this some day." She mumbled finishing her thought.


	3. Tides Of War Part 2

AN_**/ you might notice the rating has gone up, there's some colorful language in this part to say the least. Next chapter you will see more Felicity, Quentin, Laurel, etc. Possibly even the first glance at Nyssa?**_

Helena stood back up with the mans gun, she had hoped that Isabel wouldn't attack him now that he wasn't in the way of the woman's true target, herself, The Huntress.

"Man I wish I had my costume and cross bow" mumbled Helena as she evaded Isabel's shot. "Take this you dreadful b*****" Helena said speaking coldly as she shot back.

"Gladly." Isabel smirked smacking the bullets off like flies with her sword.

"Holly shit." Helena thought "she's like the freaking terminator!" This part she said out loud and Isabel, hearing it, smirked.

"You don't have to compliment me Hunty." She teased taking a few more shots, getting closer to Helena.

Helena thought she had to escape, she could win she just needed to prepare better. She knew Isabel didn't care about these people so if she did leave she wouldn't bother hurting them. At least Helena had hoped she wouldn't, she could never forgive herself if she did.

Running for the large window Helena didn't have time to open it, plus those windows didn't open anyway, so during her charge she shot it in several places with the gun until a full section shattered.

"Here goes nothing" Helena mumbled jumping out. She was on the second story of the building, but a section of roof from the first floor extended further then that of the second floor so she jumped down to that, and then off of that to the ground. She did it all with grace, using flips and rolls to avoid pain and injuries.

Isabel ran to the window looking down at Helena. She aimed her gun at the brunettes head taking shots but her gun was flat out of bullets. "I'm not taking that freaking jump." She said to herself "crazy bitch." Isabel rolled her eyes.

Helena ran to the air port parking lot and jumped in a random fast looking car hot wiring it and going on her way. She took her phone out to text or call Oliver again but she had realized she broke it in battle "fuck.." Helena muttered angrily to herself.

Oliver was fighting Slade off, he was surprised how much easier the fight was when Slade wasn't hyped up on Mirakuru. That being said Slade was still highly skilled and equal to or greater then Oliver, so it was in no way easy.

Oliver beat Slade across the face with his bow but it didn't seem to do much other then leave a red mark. These two men were used to pain, so each other's hits merely slowed them down just a little.

"That all ya got'kid?" He asked with a smirk punching Oliver in the face with his gloves hard knuckles.

"Just getting started" Oliver responded, it hurt speaking, Slade must have bruised some where around his throat judging by the way it felt. It made his voice much more husky and a little bit deeper like Slades.

"If your going to keep responding with empty gestures, I might as well just kill you now." Slade sounded angry picking Oliver up by the throat and throwing him into Felicity's computer station.

"Agh!" Oliver yelled out in pain as broken pieces of the screen stuck into him.

"I must admit, I was hoping for more of a fight." Continued the orange masked villain "I can't help but wonder if Isabel gave your girl friend any more of a fight." As Slade spoke he readied his sword above Oliver "if your not going to give me any entertainment I might as well end this now. Last time my fatal mistake was not killing you at the very start of my revenge." He paused "any last words?"

Oliver couldn't be done fighting, he wasn't going out like this. Weakly he swung his legs up causing Slade to stumble back giving him some time to stand up and get back on his own feet. Grabbing his chest Oliver tried to put some pressure on the pain. "Aghuh." He mumbled falling down.

"Your weak." Slade grinned positioning his sword "say good night."

Apparently Helena showed up just in the nick of time, if Isabel was at her she put two and two together and figured Slade would be here for Oliver, so she came prepared with her cross bow.

"The only person allowed to kick his ass is me." Helena grinned speaking in a sharp tone. Before Slade could even turn around to see where the noise came from Helena had shot three arrows through him.

That was one thing about Helena, though she was deeply worried about whether or not Oliver was ok she masked it well. She didn't like showing her feelings because she didn't want to be hurt, not again, not ever.


	4. Meet Me Half Way

AN**_/so for those of you who are really caught up I didn't want to keep you waiting and I wrote this chapter in the car on my phone. Needless to say the writing probably isn't on point with my usual stuff. Theres anoth Authors Note at the end of the chapter so read that to! If you want the full affect of the chapter wait like 6ish hours for when I update :) _**

Rushing down the stairs Helena went to Oliver to make sure he was ok.

"Oliver! Oliver!" Just over a year ago she would have gone for Slade, for revenge, but in that year Helena had learned life was a precious thing. Of course she already knew this, she just adjusted her values, so that the people she cared about could come before vengeance... Before she had no one left to care about.

"Helena-" Oliver spoke up weakly in his injured voice.

"Oh thank god your ok." Huntress smiled laying a hand on her necklace.

"Now you!" She turned around speaking to Slade in disgust. It was easy to talk down to a man gasping for air with three arrows in his chest.

"If your gonna ki-" Slade stopped in his sentence coughing up blood. "If your gonna kill me just do it now, I don't wish to be humiliated by a tiny girl."

He spoke so smug and tough even with three arrows in him, it disgusted Helena. "Gladly." She smiled lifting her cross bow.

"Helena don't do it!" Oliver tried to yell but his voice was strained, it was obvious by how he spoke.

"He deserves it Oliver!" Helena spoke angrily. She spoke like nothing had changed, like she was the same Helena from a year ago.

Oliver knew Huntress had changed though, he knew she was a much better person. Oliver trusted Helena with the life of any innocent... But Slade wasn't really innocent, was Helena going to kill him?

For a moment it looked like she was. For a moment the brunettes hands tenses up around her cross bows trigger and after a moment... She let it go "your not worth it." Helena said looking down on Slade like dirt.

Oliver was hurt but he was so happy/so proud that he couldn't help jumping up to his feet and picking Helena up swinging her around.

Helena giggled-yes The Huntress giggled! When Oliver spun her around "thank god your ok!" She said in relief as he began to put her down.

"Thank go you did the right thing." Oliver gave her a warm genuine smile as he laid her onto her feet directly in front of him.

"I-I didn't do my-"

Helena was trying to tell Oliver she didn't think It was the right thing, that Slade would kill again, and that it would be their fault for not killing him but before she could speak Oliver had wrapped his arms around her lower back and leaned in kissing her.

"Whatever your going to say Helena-just, don't." Oliver smiled treating this as an opportunity "your not just my friend, your my perfect half, and I want us to work this out. So what do you say?" He paused "meet me half way."

Helena didn't know what to say, Oliver was the only man who understood her ever since Michael, of course she would meet him half way! "Oliver." Helena smiled taking his hand "I would meet you anywhere."

The romantic moment didn't last to long of course with the sound of heals clicking walking down the stairs into the cave.

Turning their heads in sync Helena and Oliver both saw Felicity and Diggle, who understandably looked quite surprised.

"Oh my god-oh my!" Felicity saw Slade once she reached the bottom and her surprise of Oliver and Helena being so close was gone, she was just blown away now.

"Oliver what happened here!?" Diggle yelled, almost like an angry father.

"Slade attacked-lucky for Helena or I'd be dead right now." He spoke defensively, he knew what the others were thinking. They were thinking Helena killed Slade-that she poisoned Oliver. Well she didn't, and maybe what Oliver needed right now was a little bit of poisoning.

He must have thought wrong, at least for Felicity because she bet her way over to Helena embracing her in a big hug "thank you for saving Oliver!" Felicity said with a tear running down her cheek as she rested her head on Helena's shoulder.

"Yo-your welcome." Helena smiled patting her back. Was this what having friends felt like?

Diggle walked over to Helena as well. He didn't run quite as eagerly as Felicity did, and when he was there he let the girls finish their 'moment.' When they were some John extended his arm to meet Helena's for a good hand shake.

When Helena grabbed Diggles hand she shook it and Diggle smiled, even he had warmed up to her "Helena, we've all earned each other's trust here, and now I guess you have to. Welcome to the team."

A/N: Helena killing Slade is still a possibility I'm thinking of five different ways this could go down. Three of which have potential to be followed with a sequel. In one of these Slade kills Oliver and Helena kills Slade (this more then likely wouldn't get a sequel.)


	5. One Body More

**_AN/ Ask and you shall receive ;) I think some of you will be happy._**

Slade woke up in a daze as team arrow sat around him conversing about what to do with him.

"Well we can't just leave him tied up here forever." Felicity sighed rubbing her forehead. "We have to send him back to a jail." she concluded.

"We know what we have to do." Helena said as if it were so obvious. She didn't beat around the bush because there was no bush to beat around. "He's just going to keep breaking out and killing people." it was simple, there was only one answer and she was the only person to think of it.

"If we kill him were no better then him Helena." Oliver spoke reminding her of what he had taught her.

"Dammit Oliver!" Helena yelled loudly "who's life's worth keeping!? What if it was Thea he killed next! Felicity!? Me!? Diggle! What if he killed you Oliver? Who's life is worth keeping? This guilty piece of trash or some one who actually offers good things to society!?"

Oliver was a little taken back, Helena had a point, but it still felt immoral to him.

"The sassy brunette is right you know?" Slade spoke up with a grin letting everyone know he was awake "kill me Oliver, you know you want to. Come on! DO IT!" All Slade wanted to do was ruin Oliver's life, and if Oliver killed Slade he'd have to live and he'd hate himself. Slade knew that, and he would die just to know Oliver would be miserable.

"I-I." Oliver shook his head "I'm not going to kill anyone."

"I'll do it." Helena glared at Slade

"And your not either!" Oliver yelled.

"Jeez Oliver If I didn't know any better I'd say you were taking your anger from Slade out on Helena." That was surely some thing coming from Diggle, he never much liked Helena, until recently, maybe.

"John you know we can't kill him." Oliver sighed.

"Maybe we have to." Felicity said letting a breath out "Maybe it's the only way."

"I can't believe you guys are so open to this!" Oliver yelled at Diggle and Felicity.

"Don't you get mad at us because you messed up and made this monster!" Diggle shouted. As Diggle said those words everything went silent. It was obvious from the look in his eye and the way he tilted his head down that he regretted it.

"He didn't mean to.." Felicity said after a minute or so, breaking the silence.

"I know.." Oliver turned around and walked away. "I have an idea, we give him to Waller." He decided as he walked to his costumes case.

* * *

><p>"Your not giving him to anyone." Isabel looked down on the from the top of the stairs. Taking her pistol out she shot through Slades chains perfectly.<p>

As Slade stood up he pushed passed Felicity and Diggle grabbing Helena by the throat pushing her into the wall "maybe it'll be good to switch up dance partners." He grinned as he glanced over to Oliver and Isabel who were also fighting.

"Maybe." Helena got her words out quick in a sharp tone before spitting in Slades eye and bringing her knee up to his crotch.

"Agh!" He stumbled back "feisty." The grey haired man smirked down at Helena as he stood back up straight wiping her spit out of his eyes.

"I don't think you'll be so pleased with your new dance partner when this is over." Helena said as she approached Slade bringing her hand into a ball going for his face.

The Huntress was good but a mere punch wasn't much to Slade, he caught it with ease and punched her in the gut.

"Ugh!" Helena grunted retaliating by punching him in the face, this time her fist was quicker and he didn't grab it. After she hit one side and he had finally focused on that hand she punched him in the other side of the face with her other fist.

* * *

><p>Over by Oliver's costume Ravager was beating his face into the glass case, she hit him against It until it shattered. "What's the matter, can't hit a girl?" Isabel pouted.<p>

"I'm an equal opportunist crime fighter Isabel." Oliver smirked punching the female in the face.

"Soon your not going to be anything." She grinned taking her swords out.

And that's when they both heard it, that's when they heard the snap. Oliver and Isabel both looked over at Slades lifeless body below Helena, she had snapped his neck..

"No!" Isabel yelled running to Slade getting on her knees. "Slade!? Slade!?" The corners of her eyes teared up. She stood up and pointed at Helena "you did this!" She sniffled trying not to cry any more then she already was.


	6. It's always darkest before the dawn

Running at Helena Isabel knocked away the brunettes cross bow with her sword. She wasn't satisfied just disarming or scaring the woman, she was going for blood. Swinging her swords Isabel ignored the fact that Oliver could put an arrow in her well she wasn't looking, she just kept going at Helena.

"Isabel you need to stop this!" Helena yelled evading each of Isabel's hits. She didn't want to physically hurt her, Helena knew what losing some one felt like and she planned on letting Isabel grieve. Of course she couldn't just stand there and let Isabel chop her up, she had to live after all.

"Why? So you can kill me to?!" The savvy business woman snapped back at the vigilante. Swinging for Helena's legs Isabel grunted holding her tears back. Some times Slade treated Isabel rough but their feelings for each other were genuine.

"I know your hurting Isabel!" Helena yelled blocking all the other woman's attacks "but this isn't how you deal with it." She tried speaking more calmly so Isabel would feel as safe as possible.

"Well if your such an expert how about I give you a reason to do a little crying?" Ravager smirked dropping her swords taking her guns out. Isabel's eyes were wet in the corners containing the tears, she wasn't going to cry. Not for these people.

"Enough!" Helena finally yelled grabbing Isabel's hand pulling it in kneeing her in the gut.

"Ugh!" Isabel knew there was no fighting-she could fight-but it would just be sheer humiliation. If Helena didn't take her down alone right now with Oliver's help she, without a doubt, would take her down.

"Stay. Down." Helena spoke slowly in a rough voice asserting her dominance well she glared down at the defeated Isabel.

* * *

><p>Running to Helena Oliver looked at Isabel "Helena-you-you killed Slade!" He didn't have time to deal with it at the particular instant in which she killed him, and then when she fought Isabel he couldn't at that moment either. So finally Oliver got to confront Helena.<p>

"Don't be a hypocrite Oliver!" Helena snarled at Oliver hatefully.

"DAMMIT HELENA OLIVER'S ONLY EVER DONE THIS THE RIGHT WAY!" Diggle yelled at the brunette reminding them of his presence as well as voicing his opinion. Diggle didn't want Helena coming in here and suddenly 'running the show.'

"Oh really?" Helena looked at Oliver then Diggle. "Because if I recall The Hood has dropped more then a few bodies!"

"He's made up for that!" Diggle continued aggressively voicing his opinions.

"You! You, judgmental ass hole have made it clear many times that no one gets a clean slate!" Helena knew whatever problems everyone in the room had with each other were coming out now. This was like an all out bark session, maybe a little angercleansing was good?

"Leave him out of this Helena!" Oliver yelled keeping the angry theme that was on the go continue.

"I think Helena's got a fair point." Felicity spoke quietly. She didn't like confrontation, and she certainly didn't like The Huntress, but she knew she had to be the voice of reason in this situation.

"Felicity-just-this does not concern you." Oliver looked at her like a protective father did to his daughter.

"I am just as much a part of this as you!" Having Oliver talk down to her Felicity got as angry as everyone else seemed to be and began to yell just as loud as any other person in the room was, after all who did he think he was treating her like a little kid who needed protection from a grown up discussion?. "And I'm telling the truth! Oliver we can lock Slade up a hundred times over but he will always break out! If you kept letting that happen-then all the innocent people he killed would have been on your hands."

Helena wasn't going to break out in tears or anything, but it was kind of touching having the blonde stick up for her. She didn't think of her as anyone she could trust or confide in before but she just might have found a new friend in Felicity Smoak.


	7. It's always darkest before the dawn P2

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took me so long... I just haven't had a muse to write it. Even now I wasn't fully on the train, I just didn't wanna keep you guys waiting for to long. By the way every time some one follows or favourites without leaving a review I cringe... Think about that..**

**update: deleted chapter eight and changed this one, just a little. All I fixed was the spelling and what not in the end...**

After the members of the team all sat down to talk Oliver sighed and finally broke the ice "Helena, I want to trust you." He looked at her with sympathetic eyes "but every time I do you take things to far." The tall man scratched his eye brow.

"Oliver... What are you saying?" It hurt having the last person she trusted turn hmid back on her, she never imagined Oliver would. "Starling is my city to.." She pleaded quietly. Helena didn't want to believe he was making her leave. She couldn't believe it. He once told her she would never be alone but now she felt more alone then ever...

"Helena I think it's best if you leave Starling-and never put on a costume again." Oliver looked down at her speaking sternly.

"Wha-no!" Helena began to protest but she was cut off. "Oliver don't make me do that! Starling-Starling's all I have."

"Oliver you can't make her do that!" Felicity looked at him in a way she hadn't before. They had had their fair share of fights but he had never seen her look so broken-as if he was some kind of dictator. "She has just as much a right to this city and that costume as you do!" She added in a sharp tone.

"Oh yeah?" Oliver looked at Felicity he was clearly too mad to even listen to her point "watch me!" He barking Grabbing Helena's wrists dragging her towards the stairs. He wasn't sure what he was doing/he couldn't bring her to the police.. He couldn't escort her to a new state...

"Your not my dad Oliver." Helena yelled at him yanking her wrist out of his grasp. "I'm my own person and I will make my decisions-and frankly killing Slade was the best decision I've ever made." She spoke like she had zero respect for him. Helena wanted him to sting-she wanted him to feel the cold shoulder he had shown her.

"I'm gonna have to put you down Helena." Oliver moved his fist towards her gut/he looked grim yet there was a spark of excitement In his eye believing he would finally one up Helena. He yearned to feel the thrill of him over powering her.

"Oliver!" Helena yelled grabbing his arm pulling it aside before he could make contact with her. "What the hell!?" She didn't want to attack-she wanted to maintain the moral high ground.

"Stand down Helena!" Diggle commanded pressing his gun to her neck.

"What are you guys doing!?" Felicity shrieked as she felt tears slowly gather in the corner of her eyes. The commotion was insane, Oliver had never acted so abrubtly to the brunette before, or anyone, maybe Slade..

"It's for her own good." Oliver said trying to speak calmly.

"Some how I doubt that." Helena mumbled bringing her elbow back to Diggle's zipper making him fall back. Screw the moral high ground. Moving to the side she put a leg in front of Oliver's feet pushing him over her foot, causing him to trip and fall down the few rows of stairs they had made it up before the whole mess started.

"Ughh!" The men grunted as their backs smacked against the cold concrete floor.

Their moment of silence on the ground was short lived when Oliver felt a shoe press against his throat and Diggle saw Helena point his own gun at his face "now you two are going to treat me as an equal!" She glared "I have done nothing but good things for this city by killing Slade and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let a pair of suckers like you put me down about it."


	8. The end

**Authors Note: so this chapter is short, but it's what you wanted. So this is what I said, you can't have it all... FYI the other chapter eight with Felicity involved was deleted. This is a much more serious chapter.**

The air was thick with tension as Helena's foot eased up on Oliver's neck, as if she was giving him breathing room to announce that she had beaten him. But he didn't..

She looked down letting her hair flow free and loose and repeated her prior proposition. "I'm either an equal part of this team, or on my own. Your move." Her words were cold. She was straight to the point.

"That's enough Helena." Diggle said laying his hand on his gun in her hand as she stood up.

"Shut up!" She yelled whipping the tall dark man across the face with his gun causing him to fall down again.

"Ugh!" He grunted hitting the ground laying his hand on his sore face.

"HELENA!" Oliver said practically barking at her getting out from under her. "You've more then made your point." He added, slightly more calm now.

"No Oliver I really haven't." The Huntress replied annoyed with the men.

"Your an equal part of this team. We get it." Diggle said backing up Oliver.

"Nice." Helena mumbled quietly. "Appeasement." She added harshly.

"You guys can have your stupid team. I do fine on my own."With those words the furious brunette marched her way up the stairs in a fit of anger.

Everyone expected her to be back in a few days, but she wasn't.. Helena was a spiteful person, and Oliver had to work under the assumption that out of spite she left Starling, maybe the country. And perhaps it wasn't out of spite, maybe he did give her a reason...

**Authors note: this chapter marks the end of this story. It will have a follow up, I'm thinking Birds Of Prey ;) **


End file.
